


Letters

by Nana_yv



Series: The Canvas Series [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Bromance, Conservator AU, Diary/Journal, Drama, Eventual Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky, Family Drama, First Kiss, Flirting, Historical References, Kissing, Letters, Love Letters, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Phichit Chulanont/Christophe Giacometti flirting, Romance, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, Time Skips, World War II, painter au, the author decided to just do what they want, the readers can also do what they want but the author would love to know what the readers think
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-25 19:50:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14385903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nana_yv/pseuds/Nana_yv
Summary: 'The Canvas' became a series now and I proudly present you the second part of it!'Letters'This story will continue where 'The Canvas' stopped. (Chapter 6)I hope you can enjoy the second part as much as the first.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to make a cut with TC but I am not so good at leaving things undone after all.
> 
> I am not sure how I will do from now on, but I just hope you stick with me from now on too...I am not sure how I will decide to layout the chapters now...they might be shorter than usual or longer, it depends on my time and my mood. 
> 
> I don't really care how selfish this sounds, but I will continue this story for me and for the few readers who care and who show me their support. I love you and I am sorry I am such an emotional mess, but I am human and I am just me...I hope you are not fed with me yet XD *hides* 
> 
> Warning: Sadness ahead!

Somewhere in Russia, 1940

 

June

 

_Diary_

_265 th day of war _

 

_Today is the 265 th day since I was enlisted and had to join the war. Every day since then was worse than hell. _

_The people who talk about war as if it was something glorious, something brave, have no idea what they talk about._

_The war is not glorious nor is it something to be proud of. We spend each time waiting for our commands. Waiting for someone to tell us what we should do, but there are non...we are alone. My comrades shoot into the darkness without even knowing what they aim for. The past days I was trapped in the darkness and coldness of the woods surrounding us, I was questioning myself if we still fight Germany or our own demons? I am questioning myself what makes me so much better than them?_

_We are all murders._

_We kill others to survive, we wait for commands to kill, we are no longer humans. We became tools. Tools for the war. Tools who can be tossed away if they failed their purpose. And as much as I am a tool for the war I was one for my father. My father, who preached me how much it meant for the family for me to represent the power of the Sacharow household._

_Power? I have no power...I am powerless._

_That is what we all are._

_I hear my comrades fight for their last breath as they die beside me as I write those lines._

_Bleeding, starving, dehydrating to death._

_The sounds of people praying with their last breath and of those dying beside me without any hope left are the only sounds that surround me. We lost our group leader; our instruments; we lost where we are, and we don’t know how much longer we will survive._

_Blood, mud, dirt, coldness and darkness is all that is around me. I cling to my gun as I write these lines, but I have no more ammunition. None of us has._

_I feel how my body becomes weaker and weaker and each day feels like the last. The only difference is that I still hold on to the hope to come back home. The hope to keep going, to not give up. The hope that I will meet the one I love again...the hope to survive. To meet him. Christopher. My lover...I felt ashamed...I felt offended as we first met, but I don’t feel like this anymore. I feel no shame._

_It was Christopher who gave me love and life...it was him who showed me how to be human, how to be me, how to be not just a tool. He gave me feelings and hope. And by god I will cling on to that hope for as long as I breathe._

_It is his hope that keeps me from dying, that makes me stand the pain, the darkness and the uneasiness in my heart._

_The memory of how our hearts beat together. Your touch, your voice. I live to see you again. That is the only thing that holds me alive. My hope to meet you again as I clutch this notebook to my heart._


	2. Chapter 2

 

Bern, 1939

July

 

_2 nd letter_

_15 h July 1_ _9_ _3_ _9_

_Dearest Victor,_

_I feel devastated._

_I promised to come back home, and here I am, home...but my lovely Victor. I came home with nothing._

_They took everything from me...my clothes, my luggage, my money, my sketches, my notes and you...my painting. They claimed I would be a spy and as much as I tried to prove them my innocence, they didn’t want to listen. They didn’t believe me and only let me go under the condition to leave behind my belongings._

_What is justice and hope when people can destroy these things so easily?_

_I have been trying to look for the answer, but I do not have one._

_I am home...as I promised but I was not able to take you with me. I am thinking of you and I try to remember your face, I try to draw you as I locked myself away._

_My family was so happy to see arrive home safe, but what I just felt so broken and sad inside._

_I shut myself away from my family who worries about, me. I don’t want to see them._

_My sister is trying to talk to me, but I don’t want to listen. The only person I want to see hear, is you. Victor, my love...but you are gone._

_I feel as if I left you a second time. As if I had to let you go somewhere unknown yet again._

_Victor was that your will? Is that the power of your love? Was it your wish to leave me again? Is that what you wished for when you said you wanted me safe and gone?_

_My love...how cruel... How much more do I have to suffer until we can hold each other again? See each other, hear each other’s voice?_

_I left you and I never regretted a decision as much as I do now._

_Victor I am such a fool...I am blaming and crying into void as I write about how cruel it is, when you are all alone facing the war._

_It isn’t me who has to face so much more cruelty each day, but you...my love._

_I pray to god every day every second I can spare not thinking of you. I spend that time to pray for you. I don’t know if there is still a god, I must admit that I am slowly giving up believing in one, when he makes us suffer so much, but I still pray. I pray to hope you come back to me._

_I pray and hope, that you can cling on to life with each day that passes, that you don’t give up, that you are well. I hope you are safe. I hope for the time we can meet again...for the time I can see your face again before I will forget how you looked like..._

_You were taken away from me...again, but no one will take away my memories of you. Not even time will. I will be yours forever and with each day that will pass, I will think about you...until we meet again._

_My Love._

_with love_

 

_Christopher_


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t have much to say except, enjoy reading! ╰(*´︶`*)╯

St. Petersburg, 2017

 

 

December

 

“I told you I am on my way, you didn’t have to call me again. I am not running away. Okay, I am hanging up. Getting in the car.”

Victor let out a deep sigh. It has already been three days until he arrived back to Russia. He had called Yuuri the second he got off the airplane. Inconsiderate of what time it was in Detroit. Unfortunately, he had woken up poor Yuuri, but Yuuri didn’t seem to care. They ended up talking for the entire ride from the airport to Victor’s home and it was time for Yuuri to go to his job.

Victor felt bad that he robbed him of the last few hours of sleep, but at least at made parting easier for him. 

Just hearing Yuuri’s voice had made his heart skip and if wasn’t for his duty he would most probably had taken the next flight back to Detroit.

Never the less, Yuuri and Victor agreed to text each other as often as they could as they ended their call that night.

Since then they kept the contact without fail.

Today Victor woke up to Yuuri having send him pictures of his breakfast as he checked his messages on the phone first thing in the morning.

Victor loved how cute Yuuri’s messages were. They either involved food or things on the way to Yuuri’s work that seemed to impress him. It were these little things that made Victor feel more at ease that Yuuri began to feel more comfortable around him. He enjoyed that Yuuri wanted to share things that mattered to him with Victor. Although, if Victor was honest, most of the time, he had no clue what Yuuri even meant. Everything about architecture or statues of the city Detroit was as if Yuuri tried to teach Victor Spanish. He had no knowledge who that famous person and what age it meant that this statue was build and he really had no interest in learning about some sculptures.

Victor was not ignorant towards these things, it was just that he never really had to do with it and he would love to get to know more of Yuuri than things he had no relation with. But regardless of how hard it was for Victor to follow, he loved to get to know more about Yuuri’s passion.

Victor enjoyed to just read and listen to Yuuri’s explanations.  And as much as he took joy in it he couldn’t help but to tease Yuuri.

If Victor learned one thing, it was how easily Yuuri can be teased.

And nothing was cuter than an embarrassed Yuuri. At least for Victor.

Victor just finished reading Yuuri’s message when his dogs stretched themselves on Victor’s bed and got off the blanket to head to the kitchen.

Victor followed them with his eyes then made sure to pull back his blankets as much as he could to expose his bare chest. He brushed through his undone hair and lifted his hand to take a selfie.

Making sure to set a nice filter, he positioned himself to let his muscles pop out nicely, Victor grinned and took a picture.

After taking a few more, he chose one of them and send them to Yuuri.

_< <‘Good morning Yuuri, your food looks delicious. I am still sleepy in bed, but I must get up now. Hope you have a great day. ; ) and enjoy yourself.’_

Afterwards he got up to get into the shower and get ready for work when Yuuri had replied only a few minutes later.

_> >‘Certainly, enjoying myself. Hope you won’t go to work like this. Better get dressed well I don’t want you to catch a cold.’_

Victor grinned as he read his reply.

<<’I won’t, just had a hot shower and put my clothes on. ^^’

Victor and Yuuri ended up texting through Victor’s morning until Victor was almost late and Anya had already called him twice, but Victor had ignored her until now.

By now, she called him three times in the past couple of hours since morning, to make sure he was on his way to the office now. Victor felt bad for her, but he still couldn’t help but feel annoyed by it. Anya had been busy coordinating Victor’s schedules for the past days he was gone, and Victor didn’t really want to have his entire day now packed with meetings and appointments, but he knew that there was no way around it.

Once Victor had arrived at the office, Anya was already waiting for him at the entrance. Without much hesitation she began to inform Victor about the important things.

“Good you are finally here. You will be in conference room 1 meeting with Italy and then the design department wants you to look at some drafts. They are not sure what you had in mind with the layout for the suits. After that you have another meeting with your lawyer about that one brand who tried to copy your designs form last fall without informing our house. He said the other party will admit his wrong and take all the blame and charges. He just needs you to sign the last papers for that.”

Victor followed Anya to the elevators. Without pausing she continued to read out his schedules.

“Then you can have some time for lunch before you need to meet with our store manager. She said that the newest arrivals are already sold out and asks for us to stock them back up, but we only produced a limited amount of them, so we couldn’t follow that request. She still wants you to consider producing more since they were really popular. At 6 you must call Japan to talk to the engineers of our new store in Tokyo. As far as I know, some workers had caused some problems on the building site and the city had expressed their concerns and now they want to charge us for their mistake. I already told them we will take care of that, but the people in charge still want to tell you their apologies that they caused you more trouble. – Well it was their job to not let it happen in the first place, no need to apologise after it happened.” Anya let out a deep sigh as they got off the elevator.

“Furthermore, your vet called and wanted to remind you that your dogs need to go to their check-ups and your dentist told me to tell you, if you want your teeth to stay as pretty as they are, she gladly wants you to - ‘please visit her if your schedule allows it’ – if I may quote her.”

Victor looked at Anya as he opened the door to his office and let Anya walk in first before he put down his briefcase to take off his coat.

He turned to as he exhaled as he was already exhausted from only hearing what he must do for the day.

“I guess I was gone too long. Is that what you want me to say?” Victor lifted an eyebrow as he walked to his desk picking up the scheduled plan.  It felt as if the list was endless.

“I am impressed.” Victor chuckled.

Anya frowned with a stern expression. “I bet you are, Victor.”

Victor smug as he let the sheet drop down on his desk.

“I know you didn’t have to schedule all those so close together and all for just today. You did it on purpose. Am I right?”

Anya sniffed and turned her gaze back on her notebook.

“I don’t know what you mean. It was you who called me all excited that you would have to be back by the 25th in Detroit for the exhibition. You left me no choice but to tighten your schedule to that extent if you want to be done by the 25th.  And therefore, let’s not waste any time. You are expected in room 1.”

She grinned as Victor took out his phone and notebook then he walked back to the door.

“Not wasting anytime and always serious about work. I knew that was why hired you.”

Anya grinned when Victor patted her shoulder and she breathed out. “Thank you very much.” She nodded her head then lead the way to the first appointment.

Victor followed her as he muttered more to himself than to her.

“I am glad she made sure to consider my lunch time. Are toilet breaks included in the schedule too?” Victor inquired slightly louder, just to get ignored by Anya for that obvious sarcastic question of his.

Victor couldn’t help but laugh bitter as he walked into the conference room.

 

 

Detroit, 2017

 

December

 

“Yuuri, so you didn’t kiss?!”

Yuuri shook his head. “No, I mean we almost did, twice...but...I don’t know, we were interrupted. The first time by his dogs and the second time...I don’t know. Do you think that maybe I should have kissed him?”

Phichit let out a deep sigh. “If I were you I had my tongue in his mouth faster than he could have avoided it. Like it is obvious you two want the same.”

Yuuri let out a deep sigh, clutching his hands on his cheeks. “I should have just kissed him.”

They met at Starbucks for a hot drink. Phichit was currently studying for college exams and had to calculate his free time carefully, but he would never skip their daily dates for coffee. 

Phichit nodded wordlessly agreeing with Yuuri, sipping on his hot caramel macchiato.

Yuuri let out a frustrating grunt. “Phichit-kun, but what if he didn’t want to and I just misinterpreted his body language? You know I am not so confident with that.”

Yuuri pulled on Phichit’s sleeve causing him to roll his eyes. “Yuuri, you may be slow but you are not an idiot.”

The two looked at each other without saying anything when Phichit picked up his phone and scrolled through his phone.

“Am I am bothering you?” Yuuri pouted, looking at Phichit.

“Shh, I just...want to check something...” He frowned when he stopped at a newsfeed about the exhibition.

“Hey, I didn’t know Yakov already posted the invitation? So, it is the 25th? Nice. Does Victor know about it?”

Phichit smug at Yuuri, knowing that he hit the nail on the head.  

Yuuri jolted then shook his head. “I...I didn’t yet tell him. Do you think he would come if I told him? Yakov too had discussed something with him. Maybe he knows already. But he didn’t say anything to me.”

Phichit grinned, looking at Yuuri. “So, you are telling me, that all the past day you were texting on your phone with him, you never had the time to ask if Victor wants to come? What the hell where you guys chatting about?”

Yuuri blushed as he hid his phone. “Stuff...we don’t message that much. Really. Just...how we are doing and what we eat or anything, but he said earlier he had a lot of meetings today. We agreed to call each other later tonight.”

Phichit grinned even brighter. “You are sex-texting him. I am sure you are!”

Yuuri shook his head furiously. “We are not!” His voice came out louder than he wanted it to be, judging from the entire café looking at their table and him.

The embarrassment creeping up in him he lowered his voice and leaned closer to Phichit. “We don’t...but he likes to tease me...he is even worse than you.”

Phichit let his chin rest on his palms as he leaned on the table. “Really? Uhh...He becomes more and more interesting. I think I like him.”

Yuuri glared at his friend cutely, sticking out his tongue. “Well too bad but I liked him first.”

Both of them looked at each other, their jaws dropping down in shock. Yuuri felt his heart beat faster and his pulse increase as he noticed how easily the words left his lips this time.

Phichit was the first to break the silence as he let out a relieved sigh. “So, you are finally honest with your feelings?”

Yuuri tensed as he nodded his head, still amazed how easy it was to admit it. “I am...I just don’t...”

Phichit smiled and reached for Yuuri’s hand.

“Did you guys talk about that?...Does he know how you feel?”

Yuuri shook his head. “We don’t really talk about such things...Really, we just about random things...it is easier that way...with the distance and ....what if I mess up?”

Phichit gave him a soft pat on the back of his hand. “You won’t. Call him and make sure that he can come to the exhibition. Tell him that it is time for him to get officially approved by your best friend.” Phichit winked teasingly causing Yuuri to smile back at him and nodding his head.

“I won’t say that, but I can ask him about the exhibition when we call each other later.”

“Do that.” Phichit smiled and took the last sip of his coffee.

Yuuri nodded as he felt his heart beat already faster in anticipation to the call.

 

 

Zurich, 2017

 

December

 

“Christophe, do you really want to do that?”

Chris’ mother watched his son packing his suitcase, worry written all over her face. “I mean, you don’t really have to go there? Are you even invited?”

Chris let out a deep sigh. “Mother, this is a public event and the article said that one of the relatives of the man in the painting will also attend the exhibition. If he happens to know even the slightest bit of the story, I want to talk to them.”

Chris’ mother still didn’t look comfortable with the entire idea. “My son, you really don’t have to go to those lengths. Those are just old letters. They are from years ago. You said you needed a break from the media and from that sort of environment. It has barely been a year since you came back home to take your break. Do you really want to go to such an event now?”

Chris let out a deep sigh as he shut his suitcase and shook his head.

“Mother, those are letters full of love and pain. It cannot be a coincidence that that painting was found and that I happened to realise the connection with it and the sketches our family owns. I know I have no right to but in and maybe that person doesn’t even want to talk to me, but at least I must see that painting. The painting that is part of our family’s history. Don’t you think it sort of belongs to us too? I just...feel like...I must go there...I don’t know how I should describe it. And even if it is in vain. I just want to talk to that person. I mean...aren’t our families somehow bound together? He might show no interest into meeting me and learn about the things I know, but I just want to give it a try. If anything goes wrong, then I just come back. No harm will be done.”

Chris’ mother sighed defeated. If her son was talking like that she had to accept his decision.

“I understand...I can see why you want to go there. You were always curious about our history, weren’t you?” She smiled and stepped closer to her son. Reaching up to cup his face in her palms, she caressed his skin gently.

“My dear son, always so determined to do what is right. I wonder from whom you got that?” She patted his cheeks. “Even when you were only just a few years old, you always asked my mother to make her tell you stories of her past.” She chuckled softly. “I love you. Make sure to tell me that you arrived safely. Understood?”

Chris nodded and gave her a warm hug before he reached for his suitcase and the bag he had put the letters in.

“I will. I love you too. I will stay in a hotel near to where the exhibition is held. I will take care of myself. Don’t worry too much, instead wish me good luck, mama.”

“Mhm...good luck my son.”

She gave him a soft kiss on the cheek before they went downstairs, so Chris could say his goodbyes to his father too before he left to the airport.

 

 

St. Petersburg, 2017

 

December

 

Victor dropped down on the chair. Anya was really not joking. Victor felt exhausted. They rushed from one meeting to the other and each one of them almost took an hour. He wondered if it was his jetlag or if it was his age that he felt so worn out. He had brought to the vet and stayed with them for the check-up but had to leave to office again for a few more tasks. Although he would have rather went home immediately.

He let out an exhausted sigh as he pulled his phone out of his pocked. His screen was lighting up as soon as he touched the display. Starring at all the missed messages and calls, one name especially caught his eye.

‘Yuuri’

Victor never pressed the dial-back-key as fast as this time.

A few rings later Yuuri picked up his call.

“Victor? Hello. Are you free now?”

Victor replied right away, whining into his phone. “I am...Yuuri~~~ my assistant is the devil! She kept me busy the entire day...only now I can relax a bit. If I knew you called I had called you back sooner, I am sorry. I just brought Makkachin and Vicchan to the vet, but now I am back at the office.”

Yuuri’s voice sounded concerned. “The vet? Are they sick?”

“No, they are not. I am sorry I didn’t mean to let it sound so bad. They just have their check-up. They are all good. Although I am not...Yuuri~~~”  

 Victor heard a soft and breath-taking beautiful laugher from the other line.

“Victor, it is your job. You told me you would be busy. I am glad the babies are okay. Pat them from me... Did you eat well? Or did your devilish assistant make you starve today too?” Yuuri chuckled and Victor felt immediately 100% more energetic, hearing him.

“I ate something. Thank you for worrying about me, Yuuri. But why did you call?”

Yuuri didn’t reply at first and Victor knew he was probably too embarrassed to actually tell him why, but to his surprise Yuuri cleaned his thought and explained.

“Victor...you talked to Yakov, right? What was it about?”

Victor frowned why Yuuri brought up exactly that. “Ah, yeah. He told me if it would be fine for me to come to the exhibition open ceremony or something. I already talked to Anya about it, right after my call with Yakov. Why do you ask?”

Yuuri hesitated yet again before he let Victor know what his call was about.

“I... I meant to invite you but I wasn’t sure if you were free and you would have to fly back here again too...You already sound so exhausted now, I wasn’t sure if you could afford that again, but if you already talked to Yakov and made thing-“

Victor fell Yuuri into the word as his lips build a smile. “I was waiting for you to invite me. I didn’t want you to know that I already marked that day in my notebook, but I guess I messed that up now.”

Victor’s heart fluttered when he heard Yuuri’s sigh followed by a sulking pout. “You could have told me sooner instead of sending me weird shirtless pictures...idiot. And are really okay with coming?”

Yuuri sounded concerned again. “There will a lot of press at the event...and they might ask you a lot of questions. I mean your are famous already, but they might want to ask about your relation to the picture and I don’t know, maybe you don’t want that?”

Victor clutched his hand on his mouth to hide his laugher as he tried to act hurt. “So I am weird?”

Yuuri got quiet before he breathed. “That is all you payed attention to?”  

Victor chuckled and shook his head as he leaned back in the chair. “No, but...thank you for your concern, that makes me really happy, but you know I was a fashion model once...it is really rude to call me weird and I am used to be in the spotlight. If anything it might also be good publicity for me. So you should not be so concerned about me. Are you fine, though?”

Yuuri grunted and sighed. “I will be probably...but don’t tease me...I am sorry I hurt your feelings, but I don’t like it to be teased. Phichit is already a handful. I hoped that at least you would spare me.”

Victor was smiling over the entire face now. “I am sorry, but I just like to hear you complain like this. You are so easy to tease.”

“I hear that from Phichit a lot too.” Yuuri sighed into the phone then came back to pick up the main topic.

“So, that means you will be there...on the 25th? We will meet again?”

Victor nodded, knowing that Yuuri would not be able to see it but he did it anyway, smiling. “I will. And this time, I will not hold back, when I am back.”

Victor could picture the wrinkles appearing on Yuuri’s forehead by his bold statement, but instead of another silent response, Yuuri countered, sounding more confident than Victor did expect.

“You better won’t.”

Victor felt his jaw fall when Yuuri ended the call a few seconds later with a simple bye. Frozen in the same position Victor let his phone slide down on the table.

He tilted his head and frowned as his mind played the past few words on repeat in his mind.

‘You better won’t’

Did Yuuri just flirt back at Victor and gave him the green light?

Victor could feel how his fingertips began to tickle and his butterflies in his stomach started to flutter. For the first time in the past 28 years he couldn’t wait for the 25th to arrive sooner.

A while later, Victor’s heart beat calmed down enough to take care of the last few paper tasks that were still laying on his desk, when he heard familiar voices arguing from outside his office doors.

A second later a rather furious and confused Yuri made his way into Victor’s office followed by Anya and Otabek.

“Victor, you old geezer! What the hell is that?!”

Yuri barged into the room although Anya tried to stop him.

“Yuri, you can’t just come in as you please!” She cried out but Yuri perfected ignoring other people’s orders.

Yuri glared at her as he turned to Victor, clicking his tongue. “What is that shit about you going back to Detroit on the 25th? I thought you got already rejected?”

Victor let out a deep sigh as three pairs of eyes looked at him. “I am...I did not...it is complicated.”

Yuri let his slender body drop down on the chair in front of Victor’s desk as he lifted his feet to place them on Victor’s desk.

“I have time, since you were too busy with other things instead of getting me any jobs.” Yuri hissed.

Anya gave Yuri a glaring death-stare as she saw how he dared to act, but Victor just brushed it off with a sigh. He turned to Anya and Otabek, who looked just as curious as Yuri, although not as pissed.

“I was invited to attend the opening ceremony of the exhibition. Yuuri just called and told me he would want us to see each other there. He didn’t reject me...we are just not rushing it. At least...I think that is what he wants. And I don’t want to rush it either, but I just want to see him.”

Everyone let out a sigh and now even Anya found herself sitting down on the other chair while Otabek walked to Yuri and tapped him on his shoulder. Wordlessly showing him to take his feet down. After a soft blush creeping up on Yuri’s face, he let his feet down on the floor, blushing even more after Otabek smiled at him.

Victor and Anya pursed their lips as they tried not to stare too much at them.

It will always stay a mystery to them how Otabek seems to be the only person outside Yuri’s family to be able to make Yuri listen to him.

Yuri crossed his arms and frowned. “I can’t believe you. So gross. If you mess up your hard work and everything you worked for the past years, only for that guy then I won’t be the one who let you cry on my shoulder. And you better make sure to pass Otabek and me on to good agencies when that happens. You idiot in love.”

Victor was glad that at times like this, the past years working with Yuri were enough practice to ignore such statements of Yuri now. But he could still not hold back to exhale worried at his declaration before he continued to explain himself.

“I am serious at him. I can’t explain myself any more than this and on the contrary, I feel even more creative and energized. It is as if he cured my emptiness and filled it with ideas and positivity. I won’t ruin what I worked for. If anything, I will make it even better.”

It was Anya who raised her voice now as she looked at Victor, asking just one question.

“Victor, is he who you want to be together with because your heart tells you so or is he just someone who is interesting to you?”

Victor didn’t even need a second to think about the answer as he shook his head and smiled. “Both. He makes my heart long for him and at the same time he is rising my interest. Not a single second passes where he doesn’t surprise me.”

Yuri wanted to say something but was restrained by Otabek, placing his hand on Yuri’s shoulder and instead of putting in his two cents, Yuri held back and shut his lips.

Anya on the other hand had to add something to this matter. She got up from her chair and brushed her black hair behind her ear. As Victor watched her, he couldn’t clearly read her expression, at least not until she spoke.

“If he is the one, you should follow your feelings. I know you long enough that even I can no longer stand to be like this. Victor, if he is the one you want, work hard that it will work out. I know I was harsh to you with the schedule today, but you still made it through. I am sure it was him who made you work hard. If it is like this I don’t fear you messing up with our brand. You have my full support and from now on I will coordinate the appointments, so you can easily leave for Detroit on the 25th. And however you will do there, we will make sure that things work out well here.” She smiled at Victor as she gave him a soft warning.

“But don’t think you will be able to run from your birthday party. You better prepare yourself.”

She declared, and Victor had to reply with a chuckle as he nodded. “Thank you, Anya.”

Yuri grunted and got up from the chair, rolling his eyes. He faced Victor and glared at him once more. “You better introduce that other Yuri to us...I bet he isn’t that special...How dare he steels you from us. Such a pain we have the same names. Perverted geezer.”

Otabek who was silent the entire time countered straight faced, looking at Yuuri. “Strictly speaking, your names are totally different. Yuuri is written a whole different way than Yuri. And since I heard he is Japanese he will be written even more different than we write yours.”

Victor couldn’t help but laugh at Otabek’s accurate explanation causing Yuri to kick him with his elbow in his waist.

“You want me to lock you out of our apartment? I bet the hallway in our house in the winter is warm enough for you to sleep there?” Yuri hissed when Otabek fell silent again but secretly brushed Yuri on the back of his hand as they left the office. Anya had noticed that secret gesture but didn’t let them know as she shut the door behind them to let Victor finish the last few tasks before he could go home.

The short talk with them made Victor now even more edger to see Yuuri again, now that he got the approval from the people he does not only count as co-workers or employees but as his friends. If they would support him too, he had nothing to fear now.

 

 

Detroit, 2017

 

25th December

 

It would be a lie if Yuuri wouldn’t be nervous regardless of how he acted the past couple of days. This event was a hell of a nerve-racking thing itself, but today he would also meet Victor again after their last time they almost kissed. No matter what others may say about staying in contact by phone, meeting the other one in person is still something whole different.

Yuuri was standing in the centre of the entrance hall where most of the people were gathered because Yakov thought it was a good idea. Nervously tapping with his finger on his glass, Yuuri already had his second glass of champagne in his hand. At least Yuuri had his best friend with him at times like this.

“Yuuri, could you please stop doing that with your hand? You are making me nervous too!”

Phichit grabbed Yuuri’s wrist and Yuuri stilled his finger.

“I am sorry, I just...he should be already here.”

“I bet he will be here soo-“

Phichit cut his sentence when his eyes caught the glimpse of the only grey hair-coloured man in the crowd.

“Yuuri, I think you don’t need to be any more nervous. Look.”

Phichit leaned next to Yuuri as he lifted his index finger to point to Victor.

“I suppose this good-looking guy is Victor?”

Yuuri swallowed as he exed his champagne. “Yes.” He shoved his empty glass into Phichit’s hand then brushed through his hair and fixed his hair. “Phichit, how do I look?”

“You look like a nervous idiot in love, but that makes you cute.”

Yuuri glared at Phichit who raised his arms and grinned. “What? I am just honest.”

“At a time like this it is obvious that you should NOT be honest!” Yuuri hissed back and let out deep sigh.

A faint attack of panic written over his face, Yuuri turned to Phichit. “I can do that, right?”

Phichit grinned and gave Yuuri a soft shove towards Victor’s direction.

“Of course.”

Yuuri took a deep breath and nodded then made his way to Victor.

It was just then when Victor had also caught Yuuri’s eyes and they were just about to greet each other, that Yakov interfered.

“Ah here you are! The stars of the night! Come on. Come on...I need you for my speech.”

Without either of them able to say a proper greeting, Yakov already pulled towards the stage where they had placed the painting, covered by a deep red velvet curtain.

Phichit watched the incident dumbfounded from the distance, as he muttered to himself seeing Yuuri being dragged on the stage along with Victor by Yakov.

“Oh fuck.”

Yuuri was shaking like crazy as he tried to focus on something reaching the middle of the stage. His palms became sweaty and his suit felt more like a cage cutting away his breath than a piece of clothing. He noticed everyone staring at him and taking pictures. And the lights were forcing him to blink his eyes more frequently than he wanted to when Yakov started his speech.

 

“Good evening Ladies and Gentlemen!

Tonight is a remarkable event for our modest institute. Tonight we will be witnesses of a historical event. When in early spring we had found this marvellous piece, neither of us knew how ground-breaking its history would be to us. Tonight I invite you to a journey through time as we present you our newest piece of our collection.”

Yakov stepped besides the painting and as everyone was already anticipating to see it, he finally pulled away the curtain to expose it to the world.

“Ladies and Gentlemen! I proudly present you the result of the hard, time-consuming and excellent work of our one and only Yuuri Katsuki! Thanks to his magnificent and serious work, he restored and conserved this piece so splendidly that we are now able to show it to the world in all its glory.”

Yuuri could feel how everyone’s gazes fell on him after Yakov had finished his sentence and his head began to feel dizzy.

Phichit knew that Yuuri was really bad in being the centre of attention and as he watched him he bit his lips. “Hang in there...just a little more...hang in there...Yuuri yo-“

But just then, Phichit could feel his jaw fall open as he looked at Yuuri on the stage.

Victor had stepped closer to him and wrapped his arms around his waist as he seemed to support his body. Phichit could obviously not understand what Victor whispered, neither could the audience, but Yuuri certainly could.

“Yuuri, breath slowly. I am here with you.”

It was as if within a second, all his fear and his dizziness was blown away as soon as he felt the soft press of Victor’s hand on his waist and his voice in his ear. He shut his eyes for a faint second then nodded and bowed to the audience. “Thank you very much. I don’t deserve that much praise. I hope you can enjoy yourself tonight.”

Once Yuuri lifted his head, Yakov continued his speech with a gentle laugher.

 “He is so humble. Therefore I am sure that we all agree that Mr. Katsuki is the star of the night, but I would all want you to give our special guest, who came all the way from Russia - making it possible in his tight schedule to come here -  some of your attention too. Mr. Nikiforov!”

Yakov pointed to Victor and giving Yuuri another gentle squeeze on his waist Victor let go of him then and walked next to Yakov. Victor smiled, and his voice sounded so comfortable that it made Yuuri slightly envious.  

“Yakov, you make embarrassed.”

Victor had a born talent to be in the spotlight and as Yuuri could hear the audience laugh at Victor’s comment, Yuuri felt how his own tension was washed away and he could feel his shoulders relax now when Victor took to floor.

“As some of you might already know who I am, I want to introduce myself again, I am Victor Nikiforov. I was by change asked a few months ago if I could offer a few of my clothes from my brand to a magazine who had a collaboration with this institute. I am sure you know what magazine I am talking about. As until now, I do believe this was fate, because thanks to Yu- Mr. Katsuki and his amazing work and thanks to this institute, I was able to meet someone very special and with a historical piece my family had a strong connection with. For the first time since my grandfather had died, I am the first person who was able to see this piece again. The portrait of my grandfather, Victor Sacharow.”

And that easily Victor had the entire audience drawn to him and the painting. Yakov ended his speech and invited everyone to please enjoy some drinks and snacks as he lead Yuuri and Victor down the stage again.

Yuuri let out a deep and relieved sigh as Phichit walked next to him.  

“Well that was interesting.”

“Phichit, if it wasn’t for Victor, I would have fainted up there. What was Yakov thinking?”

“Well, he is just riding his high. Look how much he took a liking to Victor, he isn’t letting him go.”

Phichit and Yuuri looked over to Victor and Yakov who were just giving a short interview when Yuuri let out another sigh. “I just hope Victor doesn’t feel bothered. We could not even say hello.”

“I know, I saw it...shout out to Yakov.” Phichit grinned and thanks to him Yuuri couldn’t help but chuckle when he felt the same gentle touch on his back again.

“I am sorry, Yakov just dragged me away. Hello, Yuuri.”

Victor walked next to Yuuri and was looking at him now as he pulled him slightly closer than he could have done so on stage.

Yuuri let out a soft gasp tilting his head surprised. “Hello...Victor. Did Yakov already go?”

Victor gifted him with his usual heart-shaped smile and nodded when he turned away from him and met Phichit eyes.

“You must be Phichit? Yuuri told me a lot about you already. It is nice to meet you personally now.”

Victor reached out his hand and Phichit met it with his own.

“The pleasure is mine. I bet Yuuri told me a lot more about you though.” Phichit smug. “Also, thank you for saving my friend up there.”

Victor gave Phichit a friendly squeeze on his hand then let go of it, to wrap his arm back around Yuuri’s waist. “I know that the spotlight isn’t for everyone. It was my pleasure to help him.”

Yuuri frowned and glared at Victor sulkily. “Well thank you for earlier and sorry that I am not as talented to talk to a whole audience. I am not used to it like you are.”

Victor and Phichit looked at Yuuri sulking and the next moment they had to hold back chuckling as they noticed him glaring at them.

“Well at least it is thanks to me that I made a lot of people happy tonight.” Yuuri declared proudly and immediate Victor’s and Phichit’s expression changed from laughter to a warm smile.

“That is for sure. The painting looks amazing.” Victor agreed and Phichit nodded assuring.

“You are right, you have other talents. I am proud of you Yuuri.”

They end up chatting some more, mainly with Victor and Phichit getting to know each other at Yuuri’s charges while they share each other’s knowledge how to tease Yuuri the easiest. Frustrated and unable to deny any of the things they talk about him, he just wants to change the topic when they are all suddenly interrupted by a very deep and slightly erotic voice.

“Excuse me, but could I have some of your time?”

Victor and Yuuri turned around following Phichit’s gaze when their gaze met a tall, green eyed and blond-hair-coloured man.

“My name is Chris Giacometti. I know this is sudden, but I might have something that could be interesting for you. If you can spare me the time?”

Yuuri frowned as he realized that the man who introduced himself as Chris only cared to look at Victor.

Victor put on a suspicious smile as he pulled Yuuri closer. “How can I help you? Do you want an interview? Which magazine are you from?”

Chris chuckled while Phichit stepped next to Yuuri and pulled on his sleeve.

“Yuuri...Yuuri...do...do you ...do you know who he is? He is really famous!” Phichit whispered and Yuuri just frowned shaking his head, not caring about that now.

“I am currently not active in my job. I am here on a private matter. I think what I have to tell you might interest you.” Chris declared.

Victor seemed curious now but still slightly alert. “If you want to try to write some sort of gossip article about me I have nothing to talk to you.”

Chris let out a deep sigh. He brushed through his curled hair then let his hand slide underneath his west to pull out a few old sheets of paper to hand them to Victor.

“I came here to make sure of something. I lately found these letters and I thought if someone could understand them then it would be you. I am sorry that this is so sudden.”

Victor took them and frowned as he opened the first one. He took his time to read the first lines, which was a little bit heard to him.

After a few seconds, he raised his head and looked confused. “Are you?...by any change...?”

Chris let out a relieved sigh and nodded. “I am the descendant of the painter who drew that picture.”

Chris pointed to the canvas on the stage when now Yuuri’s mind finally caught up and he intervened himself into the talk.

“You...You know who the artist was? Who? I have been trying so hard to find out, but there was no trace or starting point.”

Yuuri starred at Chris and to their all surprise it wasn’t Chris who replied him, but Victor.

“Christopher Bianchi...the man my grandfather loved and the man who drew that picture... His name was Christopher Bianchi.”

Yuuri turned to Victor and as their eyes met, Victor smiled at him warmly then turned to back to Chris.

“Chris, am I right?” Chris nodded, and Victor continued. “I think we have a lot to talk about now?”

Chris smiled and nodded his head in agreement. “Where do you want me to start?”

Victor smug. “How about with once upon a time?”

Chris let out a fainted laugher as he began his story.

“It was about a year ago when I found old letters and sketches of one of my long-deceased relatives. My mum told me a little bit of their back-story but nothing made sense until I heard about this painting. My granduncle, Christopher. He spent his entire life until he died trying to figure out how to get his painting back. He wrote his lover so many letters, crying about how he failed to keep his promise. I read all of them, they were full of pain and love. I am sorry, I know that has nothing to do with you but-”

Victor shook his head. “No, you are wrong...my grandfather...he was the same...he spent his entire life looking for your granduncle...but they never were able to meet again...I can understand how you feel...Chris...thank you for coming here today.”

Yuuri looked at them when Victor turned to him with a smile.

“Yuuri, I am sorry, but do mind if I excuse myself?”

Yuuri shook his head as he felt Victor’s hand slide away from his waist. “No, I am sure you want to talk...”

Victor smiled at him again as he offered Chris to follow him to the bar, leaving Phichit and Yuuri behind.

Yuuri’s eyes trembled as he watched them walk away when Phichit let out a deep sigh beside him, pulling Yuuri out from his trance.

“Aaa... Yuuri, do you have any idea who that guy was?”

Yuuri couldn’t help but feel uneasy. “Someone who might be important to Victor?”

It was impossible for Phichit to not hear the uneasiness and sadness behind Yuuri’s words.

“Wrong, Victor’s important person is right beside me, no that guy here is Christoph Giacometti. One of the hottest and most wanted photographers in the showbiz. If you get him to take your pictures you made it. I heard he worked for Vogue...or was it Vanity Fair...I don’t know, but some fashion magazine...He was getting all the to die-for-jobs as a photographer, but then suddenly he disappeared. I can’t believe he showed up here and then with this kind of story! Are we in some sort of soap opera?”

Yuuri listened to his friend although his mind was already somewhere else when he absent minded muttered. “Phichit, what if I am too late?”

Phichit looked at Yuuri then turned back to Victor who seemed to link awfully well with Chris before he made Yuuri face him again.

“Yuuri, you are not too late! This is just a coincidence. Isn’t it? Look, Victor is here for you in the first place and that Chris-guy won’t snatch him away from you.” Phichit comforted him.

“Besides Victor has only eyes for you. Or did you forget how he acted as soon as Chris came over. It was almost as if a huge ‘mine’-sign was flashing over your head. Just let them some time to talk...this is one hell of a big thing to deal with for both, as far as I can see...and once they look more relaxed, let’s go over to them okay?”

Yuuri nodded. Phichit was right. It was obvious that they had a lot to talk about. If he had to admit it, Yuuri had his own share of questions for Chris. After all he had spend a good month, trying to figure out who the painter of that picture could have been. But Yuuri would just have to be a little more patient.

Taking in a deep breath, Yuuri wetted his lips and turned to Phichit. “You think I could talk to them too? I have a few things I want to know too.”

Phichit just wanted to reply when Yakov appeared in front of them again and asked Yuuri to follow him to answer some questions of some guests.

Unable to avoid it, Yuuri followed him when Phichit clicked his tongue frustrated.

“This is the second time, Yakov that you are a pain in the ass today.”

Phichit followed Yuuri with his eyes then turned to Victor and Chris. They were still chatting at the bar and just began to laugh over something when Phichit decided to join them again as he walked to them.

Letting out an overdramatic sigh he leaned himself against the bar, purposely squeezing himself between Chris and Victor.

“Ahhh what should I do? I need a drink...Yuuri was stolen from me again.”

It was almost cute to watch how fast Victor seemed to react to that comment.

“What? What do you mean? Where...”

Phichit chuckled meanwhile Chris looked obviously confused. “Don’t worry. Yakov took him to talk to some guests...He will be back in a bit.” Phichit patted his shoulder then pulled out his phone and grinned charmingly as he switched the topic.

“So who would like to take a selfie with me first? I mean it isn’t that often that I meet two famous people at once in one room. No way in hell I let this chance slip. I am so gonna brag about this in my next collage class.”

Chris licked his lips and shook his head confused an amused at the same time. “You know who I am?” Phichit nodded his head.

“Isn’t it common knowledge? I am following you on all your social media’s.”

Victor could feel like he was missing something out and frowned confused. “Except that we are somehow related by fate, but I never heard of him...Sorry, Chris.” Victor sounded apologetic as Chris couldn’t help but laugh.

“No, that is fine. I am not that active in Russia anyway. It isn’t bad that you don’t know me. In fact it is nice to not be known once in a while.”

Phichit snapped, looking at Chris. “So are you dissing me now because that I know who you are?”

Chris chuckled, shaking his head. “No, just...it is refreshing...I didn’t mean to dis you.”

Phichit glared at him sulkily and tapped on his phone. “Okay...gonna unfollow you.”

Chris had to purse his lips. “How could you do that to me. Scandalous!”

“Well maybe I will safe this for later...” Phichit teased back.

Victor tilted his head and forced to smile although he still felt slightly uncomfortable watching the two. Phichit could see that Victor felt left out and tapped his shoulder softly.

“Don’t worry, Victor. Stick with me. From today on I am your new best friend. I make sure you get the jokes. I am your man.” Phichit grinned and thanks to Phichit’s cheerful self, the three soon felt as if they knew each other for years instead of just a few minutes.

 

 

to be continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might have written a lil bit of Phichit and Chris flirting here...I am not sorry for that! *author ships them* no judging please *hides*  
> also!!! finally we have them all meet each other! took me some time, I know XD *bows* I am sorry <3


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi,  
> Unexpectedly but the last two chapters were very easy and fast for me to write. And I must honestly say that this chapter is by now my most favourite one. (*^‿^*) 
> 
> also, I edited this twice but it got late and if I missed some mistakes don't kill me {{ (>_<) }}
> 
> Warning: please check the tags, because there might be a soft and very G/PG rated OtaYuri sort of moment in the first part of this chapter (skip it if you don’t like it or if you think that Yuri is too young, you won’t miss out any content for the rest of the fic if you don’t read it)
> 
> Aside from that, I hope you can enjoy this update!

 

St. Petersburg, 2017

 

25th December

 

Yuri was laying on the couch, his legs lazily sprawled out over Otabek’s. He was playing the new online game, Otabek had suggested to him. Yuri was just about to finish the next level when he failed his mission and let out a frustrating grunt, throwing his phone on the other side of couch, barely hitting Otabek.

Otabek shut his book and exhaled before he turned to Yuri. He noticed for some time already that something was off with Yuri. “What’s the matter? Something bothering you?”

Otabek wasn’t a man of many words, but whenever he spoke, he always hit the nail on the head.

Yuri frowned and turned to the side, ignoring his question until he felt him shift and lean over him.

“Yura, I won’t know what’s up with you when you don’t talk to me.” He pushed, putting his hand on Yuri’s waist to make him face him.

He let his hand rest on the small spot that exposed just a little on Yuri’s skin. Yuri could feel the warmth from Otabek’s palm and for some reason this small amount of heat made his frustration already fade.

“It’s just...Aren’t you upset too? Victor promised us that he would finally make us have our official international debut! We took in so many weird jobs of him and now he doesn’t even care. All he is after is that dudes ass.”

Otabek didn’t reply but just smiled at him softly, driving Yuri nuts with his silence.

“If you planed to say nothing to it, then don’t ask me what’s wrong with me!”

Yuri wanted to push him away when Otabek’s grip tightened around his waist and pressed him back into the soft cushions underneath.

“Yuri, if anyone you should be the one to understand how Victor feels the most...or am I wrong?”

Otabek stared at him and Yuri’s forehead grew more wrinkles when he realised what he meant.

“Beka, that...that is something different...we...that...”

Otabek shook his head and leaned further down until their foreheads nearly touched.

“Didn’t I come for you too? And weren’t you happy to have me here? How is it different when Victor wants to follow his heart too?”

Yuri could feel his cheeks redden as a mixture of shame and embarrassment tingled through his body.

“But...he...we...”

Otabek shook his head and made Yuri hold his breath. “Victor won’t ignore his job nor his promises. We might have to make him remember them, but I am sure you will make sure he won’t forget it. Am I right?”

Yuri pressed his lips together and turned his face to the side to avoid looking into Otabek’s dark eyes.

After a little hesitation, he let out a sigh and nodded as he slowly lifted his hands to place them at Otabek’s chest.

“It’s cramped...I...I got your point...so...let go of me now.”

Otabek grinned but instead of letting go, he leaned further in, pressing Yuri deeper into the cushions.

 

 

 

Detroit, 2017

 

25th December

 

In the meantime, after the three of them had already exchanged their phone numbers and Phichit assured them that he won’t spread their contacts to any one - causing them to laugh again - he began to bring up some amusing stories of Yuuri and him.

“...and then he hid for the rest of the party, staying away from any sort of alcohol.”

Chris and Victor laughed joining Phichit who just shared the story of when he told Yuuri how bad he is with holding his liquor at one of their parties.

Victor was still grinning when he realised that this answered a lot of the things he already had noticed the past few times he went out with Yuuri.

“That is why he held back. I just thought he didn’t like alcohol.”

Phichit shook his head, holding back to laugh any more, remembering how his best friend once ran around naked on campus, yelling that he is prettier than Botticelli’s Venus.

“Nope, just really bad at handling it.”

Victor’s eyes moved to Yuuri who was still busy talking to the many people Yakov had dragged him to.

Yuuri, noticed from the corner of his eye that Victor was looking at him but tried not to get himself distracted as he focused on the questions he was asked to answer.

Chris, who didn’t have to be a genius to realize what was going on between these two, exhaled loudly as he looked at his empty glass.

“Well then? How about another round?”

He turned to Phichit and Victor, but Victor didn’t seem to hear him when Phichit grinned and nodded. Chris grinned as he turned to leave, muttering to himself.

“Okay then only two.”

He excused himself to get the drinks when Victor realized he was gone. “Where did Chris go?”

Phichit smug and took the last sip of his glass and turned to put it on the bar counter.

“To get us more drinks.”

Victor nodded then tilted his head slightly as he hesitated to ask something. He turned this head back to Yuuri then to Phichit and exhaled sharply.

“Phichit...can I count on you to be honest when I ask you something? I want your serious answer.”

Phichit smug and nodded. “Go ahead...but I might change my mind depending what you want to ask me.”

Victor grinned, shaking his head in disbelieve. “You are one of a kind.”

“Thank you.” Phichit replied quickly forcing another smile on Victor’s lips before went ahead to ask what he wanted to know.

“Even if this is silly to ask, but did Yuuri mentioned to you that...he has someone by his side?”

Phichit frowned and turned to Victor with the sternest expression he could put on. “Of course he has!” Victor’s heart fell but then Phichit continued his sentence. “Me.”

Victor’s jaw fell as if he wanted to say something, but he was speechless. Yuuri did not lie, Phichit knew how to tease people and not that Victor would admit it, but he might have faced his new rival when it comes to teasing others.

Clearly amused by how easily it was to discompose Victor, Phichit replied to him honestly.

“He doesn’t...but don’t act as if you didn’t know the answer already yourself. Why even bother to ask me?”

Victor didn’t hold back to smile when his eyes found Yuuri in the crowd. His voice warm and full of admiration.

“Just…because…I thought I had no chance…Ever since I met him, all these amazing things happened to me...I just...I had to make sure...”

Phichit had to hold back to grin as he tapped Victor’s shoulder and smiled assuring. “You know….If it wasn’t you….I would not say this…but I know you are a good guy…although I don’t know you…but I read some articles…”

Victor wanted to protest that they are all fake anyway when Phichit assured him with one glance he is aware of that, since he is going to be in the business too as he continues.

“…I can see how much Yuuri has your attention…I just don’t want you to hurt him…he isn’t someone who could handle to be toyed with…just letting you know.”

Victor’s lips escaped another doting smile as he nodded his head. He took the last, already lukewarm sip of his champagne when he faced Phichit. His blue eyes sparkling in the dim light of the hall.

“I knew that from the start.”

Phichit sighed and patted Victor’s back as they both looked at Yuuri who caught their gaze and looked slightly confused back at them.

“Yuuri means a lot to me. He is like a brother to me…if you are serious …then I wish you good luck, because Yuuri is not easy to win over… Phichit teased again as he glanced to the direction of the painting for a brief second before he continued in his thoughts ‘...but you already won anyway.’

Victor beamed happy and nodded, reaching out to tap Phichit’s shoulder back.

“Thank you... I won’t disappoint you.” Victor smiled when his expression changed serious. “Besides if I end up hurting him...I bet you will kill me …Am I right?”

Phichit smug and winked. “You can bet your designer ass on that.”

Victor laughed as he let go to go after Yuuri.

Phichit watched Victor leave when Chris stepped next to Phichit and grinned. Unable to have overheard the last bit of their conversation, he handed Phichit the cocktail he just got.

“Playing cupid, aren’t you?”

Phichit was still smiling after Victor when he turned to Chris and smirked. “Jealous?”

Chris just wanted to open his mouth to reply when Phichit already cut him off of his words and waved his hand neglecting. “No please don’t…just because your grandfathers…” He pulled a face and looked at Chris.

“Granduncle” Chris interrupted but Phichit continued.

“Granduncle...” Phichit rolled his eyes. “...Because they had a relationship with each other doesn’t mean that history will repeat itself….you two are too different…Victor wouldn’t suit you.”

“Who said I am interested into guys?”

He grinned when Phichit rolled his eyes again, taking a sip of the cocktail. “As if you’d be against it...you were watching my friend and Victor too...if you would not be against that sort of thing, you had left...so either way you are straight and accepting towards gays or you are...” Phichit paused and let his eyes wonder over Chris’ body up and down then smirked again. “Gay yourself.” He finished.

“Is that so?” Chris countered. “And how do you know that? As far as I know I just met you all only a few hours ago…Enlighten me? I bet you already made your assumptions. Who suits me better?”

“Oh…well I am in a similar business as you two and you may call it intuition, but you are not straight...maybe bi? But wither way you and Victor won’t have a happy end…that is not how your story would develop.”

“Ah…and how would _our_ story develop.” He moved closer to Phichit, looking into his eyes seductively.

“Hmmm….let me see…Victor would end up with my friend…they might face some troubles…but things will work out for them…you will become his friend…maybe even best friend as fate made you two to work together, but that will only lead to a deeper friendship because in the meantime, you already met an interesting and exotic young man who was just telling you about your future and who knows…what will happen next...”

Phichit grinned as Chris bit his lips and nodded his head affirming.

“Ah, is that so? What else?” He pressed when Phichit just put down his drink and wetted his lips, his eyes fallen to Chris’ lips. “I would say - stay tuned- ...”

Chris swallowed turning his face to the side as he could feel the tension between them growing before he lifted his head and met Phichit’s eyes again.

“An interesting and exotic young man, you said? …Now then Phichit. What is that business you were talking about earlier?”

“It is the business you call showbiz. I am going to be an actor.”

“An actor…huh… And how do I know that you are not playing any games here?”

“The only games I play are those I am certain of I can win.” Phichit countered and Chris could feel how his pulse began to throb faster. The evening just took a very interesting turn of events and Chris was not someone who would let such a change slip through his fingers. If Phichit liked to play a game, he would show him how he plays it.

“So then why don’t you tell me more about my story… You seem to know how stories develop quite well…I am interested to know more.”

Phichit grinned as he felt Chris’ arm wrap around his waist. “Well…then why don’t you invite me to another glass?” He lowered his eyes slowly down to his empty glass as his long black eyelashes swung back open, smiling at Chris.  

Chris smug and nodded knowing as he leaned down to Phichit. Pulling him close he whispers into his ear.

“It would be my pleasure but how about we go somewhere where less people can snatch you away from me.”

Phichit blushed amused as he felt his heart beat faster.

“My flat…is close…if you want?”

Chris licked his lips as he shook his head next to Phichit’s ear, tickling his skin with his soft curls.

“But won’t they notice when you are gone… How about you suggest a spot here? ...Where we won’t be found?”

Chris leaned back and met Phichit’s gaze. They shared another intense gaze when Chris pulled away from Phichit.

“That means…as long as this is what I think it is?”

Phichit breathed out a smile as he reached for Chris’ hand and guided him away from the crowd not letting go of him. “You won’t know if you keep walking so slowly.”

Chris let out a fainted laugher before he got serious and wrapped his other hand around Phichit’s waist as well to make him look at him when they were just around a corner where less people could see them.

He pressed Phichit against the wall and trapped him between his arms leaning down to him.

“Just a warning beforehand. Is your friend as conscious about your partners as you? Do I have to be scared to get killed too?”

Phichit smug and leaned in to kiss Chris as he made sure no one was looking.

“I am a big boy…I know how to play with fire.”

Chris’ lips fell open, stunned by Phichit’s seduction. His lips building a soft smile he moved his hand up to Phichit’s cheek to pull him closer.

“You are not scared to have a one-night stand with a total stranger…I might never call you again…I might just leave as soon as we are finished?”

“Reasons enough for me to enjoy the moment…and besides…. let’s not act as if I haven’t already wrapped you around my finger.”

“Confident, aren’t you?”

Phichit triumphed as he pulled Chris into another kiss. Pressing his lips, a little longer against Chris’ soft and moist mouth before he let go. “Well…I am an actor…I have to have confidence.”

Chris let out another defeated and breathed laugher as Phichit guided them further to the bathrooms.

 

* * *

 

 

Yuuri had just finished talking to someone when Victor walked to him and slipped his hand around his waist.

“Yuuri, are you free now?”

Yuuri tuned to Yakov who was already busy greeting someone else. Assuming, he is, he nodded to Victor and let out a deep and exhausted sigh. “I don’t even know all these people but Yakov acted as if I did. If I knew how exhausting this would be, I would have just hidden somewhere.”

Victor chuckled amused as he pulled Yuuri to the bar. “I bet you are thirsty...What can I get for you?”

Yuuri leaned on the counter and for a short second he thought of getting another champagne, but then he remembered the things Phichit had told him form when he was too drunk to even remember and shook his head. No way he would want this evening to get even worse with another show act of Yuuri Katsuki’s drunk self.

“No thank you...I think I just need some fresh air.” Yuuri stepped away from Victor but when Victor wanted to ask him if he should go with him, two young women rushed to Victor and asked for him to give them his autograph.

Yuuri met Victor’s troubled expression as he tried to avoid his fans. A soft but sad smile growing on Yuuri’s face, he wordlessly assures Victor that it’s fine if he stays here, then turned away and made his way through the crowd.

When he reached the exit, he could already feel how cold it was outside, but the coldness felt pleasant.

 He had been blushing so much and thanks to all the people who come too, the entire room heated up to a point where it was getting uncomfortable.

Yuuri wrapped his hands around his upper body, regretting to have left Victor. If he wouldn’t have been so frustrated that the entire evening they didn’t really get to talk to each other, he would have just pulled Victor away from those girls.

He had expected them to spend a nice evening together, and ever since their eyes met, they were only pulled apart or interrupted.

Frustrated and angry Yuuri grunted. “The hell am I doing... If I wanted to have him to myself, I should not have run away. How stupid.”

Yuuri turned to go back in, when he stopped.

Victor left him his space too as he was giving all the interviews, maybe it was right of Yuuri to do the same. Victor had his fans. Some might even have come here only because they knew Victor was here too.

Victor’s fans.

That thought made Yuuri feel uneasy. Victor was a public figure. He would have to appear on such events on a frequent basis and if Yuuri wanted to or not, that was his job. There would always be a chance if he were to go out with Victor, that someone would recognise him. Was Yuuri ready for that?

Yuuri proved today that the spotlight was certainly not something he could get used to, but if he were to stay with Victor, he might have to get used to it. Would he able to handle this?

Yuuri’s heart was in a turmoil. Unsure if he should go back or leave, he kept walking up and down the street until his body began to freeze from the cold. He was just about to head back to get his coat and tell Phichit that he will go home when he could hear soft but rushed steps come closer from in front of him.

Yuuri lifted his head when he saw Victor run towards him. His black leather shoes clacking on the steps.

“Yuuri?!”

He sounded out of breath as if he was running for hours to look for him.

“Victor?”

Victor looked exhausted and panted as they met, his once perfectly styled hair was now falling into his face, covering his left eye as he frowned shocked.

“Yuuri, I was looking for you everywhere. Don’t tell me you were here the entire time? Aren’t you ice cold?”

Yuuri could not even reply to him when Victor already pulled him into his embrace and wrapped his warm coat around him, pulling him into a tight hug.

“If you wanted to get some fresh air, why didn’t you take your coat with you?”

Victor scolded him, adding something in Russian, that Yuuri could not understand while he held Yuuri tight.

Yuuri was frozen, this time not by the cold, but by Victor gesture. His scent spreading in his nose, Yuuri slowly lifted his arms. Hesitating to wrap them around Victor, he placed them on his waist first before he slid them further around him, snuggling himself deeper into the warmth and Victor’s calming scent.

“I am sorry...I thought you might want to talk to the people who came here for you too...”

Victor sighed as he pressed his head against Yuuri’s shoulder and shook his head.

“The only one I would want to talk to is you...Well except Phichit and Chris...but that was unexpected...I didn’t know I would meet Chris here who knew the other side of my grandfather’s story...but except them...I only wanted to talk to you.”

He loosened his grip to lean back, still making sure that his coat was warming up most of Yuuri’s body.

“Yuuri, I am here because of you. I am sorry that I gave you the wrong impression.”

Yuuri bit his lower lip and shook his head, holding Victor tighter, surprised by how comfortable he felt doing that.

“No, you don’t have to be sorry. I was just overreacting...I am ...I am not good when I get so much attention. Should we get back in?”

Victor smiled at him leaning his forehead close enough that it would touch Yuuri’s. “Do you want to go back in?”

His voice was deeper than Yuuri expected it to be and there was something in Victor’s voice that made Yuuri’s heart flutter faster. Swallowing down the knot in his throat, he shook his head, looking down on their bodies pressed together.

“I...I don’t really have to go back...When I left I didn’t see Phichit either? He might have left, I don’t know, I didn’t check my phone. Why did you ask?”

Yuuri’s eyes swung open, meeting Victor’s breath-taking beautiful blue eyes when he realized how awfully intense he could feel Victor’s hot breath on his lips, thanks to the cold.

“Because I have no intention to hand you back over to the people in that building.”

Yuuri’s lips opened just enough to breathe through them as he tightened his grip on Victor’s shirt.

“Why?” Yuuri whispered now.

Victor’s lips trembled as he wetted them with his tongue and breathed. “Because I promised you something.”

Yuuri shut his eyes pressing his body further against Victor’s as the distance between their lips decreased. Yuuri stumbled backwards as Victor shoved him towards the pillar of the gates until his back hit the cold and hard surface.

Yuuri would have let out a gasp of pain if it wasn’t for Victor’s lips choking Yuuri’s breath with a kiss.

Thanks to Victor’s hands having prevented the worst impact of the cold pillar, Yuuri could still feel its shape pressing into his back. Even more once Victor slid his hands from Yuuri’s back down to his hips to press them closer together at the same time as Victor’s tongue had gently pressed between Yuuri’s lips as if he was asking for permission to enter.

Yuuri’s knees began to weaken as he opened his legs, letting Victor move his legs between his thighs asking wordlessly to give him a little more support as he opened his mouth to take in Victor’s tongue.

Yuuri could taste the sweetness of Victor’s kiss and as it spread through his mouth, he could feel his entire body tremble from Victor’s warmth.

Their bodies so tight pressed together that it almost felt as if they already became one.

Victor let out a relieved sigh feeling Yuuri’s body melt in his arms as he moved his tongue skilfully in and out. Licking, teasing, biting and rubbing Yuuri at all those sensitives spots on his lips and in his mouth, Yuuri never knew he had.

Their bodies grew hotter as their breaths increased, turning into heavy pants when Yuuri tried to copy the way Victor kissed him.

A jubilant smile spreading on his lips between their kisses as Yuuri could elicit a husky moan from Victor’s lips the moment he slid his tongue into Victor’s mouth. Grinding his hips against Victor’s crotch, Yuuri let his hands slide up from Victor’s back to his chest and further up until he could cup his face. Pressing his lower body against Victor’s also tightening pants, Yuuri let out a soft moan as Victor’s hand reached down to squeeze Yuuri’s ass, needing him gently between his hands above the fabric of his pants.

Accidently biting Victor’s lip when Yuuri ground against him, they broke their kiss gasping for air as their breaths build foggy clouds between their lips.

Victor licked the spot Yuuri just bit when their eyes met.

Yuuri’s expression was beautifully flushed and his eyes feverish with lust as he tried to calm his breath. Catching his own breath, Victor let out a heavy sigh as he slumped against Yuuri’s body, his hands resting on Yuuri’s waist.

“I am sorry... I didn’t mean to rush it...”

Yuuri’s mind still light and dizzy but calmer, he let his hands slide back around Victor’s waist. Placing another brief kiss on Victor’s shoulder, he shook his head.

“Mhm...I am sorry I bit you...I wasn’t shocked that you rushed it...just surprised.” Yuuri admitted.

Victor’s heart skipped a beat. Yuuri’s husky voice was irresistible precious. Unable to hold back his urge to devour his lips again, Victor cupped Yuuri’s face with his hands and leaned in to kiss Yuuri’s still swollen and plum lips again.

Victor’s lip stung where Yuuri bit him, but the slight pain was nothing compared to the desire to indulge himself in the sensation of Yuuri’s soft lips and his hot breath on his skin.

Yuuri returned Victor’s kiss just as passionate when Victor let go of his lips and sighed relieved. He leaned back, brushing away Yuuri’s dishevelled hair before he let his palm slide down until his thumb stroked over Yuuri’s lips.

“Yuuri, you are beautiful.”

Yuuri’s eyes were glistening from the heat their kiss had kindled in his body. Not in his wildest fantasies could he have imagined how wonderful it would be to kiss Victor’s lips.

Pulling on Victor’s shirt more he pressed their bodies closer together again.

“You are more beautiful.” Yuuri whispered.

Victor chuckled placing another kiss on Yuuri’s lips when he realized that they should most probably change their location.

 

Regardless how hot they felt, it was still winter, and Victor didn’t want Yuuri to catch a cold, only because he could not hold back.

“Yuuri, I think we should get back inside to get your coat.”

Victor wanted to pull away his leg between Yuuri’s thighs when Yuuri clutched his hands on his chest and pulled on the fabric to make him stop.

“No...wait...let me...I...I need a moment.”

Victor moved his leg only briefly to adjust their positions again when he could feel the bulge in Yuuri’s pants press against his leg.

A soft almost inaudible “Oh!” escaped Victor’s lips as he wrapped his arms back around Yuuri, clinging on to him.

Yuuri was hard. Victor made Yuuri hard. Victor’s heart beat faster than ever before in his life as a delighted smile grew on his lips. The biggest fear that he might have messed up, that he had rushed things and driven Yuuri away, felt like a childish worry. Yuuri desired Victor just as much as he did and the still very much noticeable hardness grinding against his leg was proof enough for that.

“Victor, I am not sure if it helps when you hug me like this...”

Yuuri frowned as he held back to chuckle. “It might as well make things worse.”

Victor bit his lips, pressing them together to hold back not to laugh in Yuuri’s stead when he shook his head and leaned down to meet Yuuri’s eyes.

“Sorry...Do you think you will be okay in a bit? I don’t want you to get sick.”

Yuuri nodded his head, a slight blush clearly visible on his cheeks. Although Victor wasn’t sure if it was embarrassment or due to the cold that Yuuri’s cheeks were so red.

“I am fine...I feel rather hot...I didn’t expect to feel so good.” Yuuri swung his eyelashes up and met Victor’s soft expression.

“Yuuri.” Victor beamed his name and the way he pronounced it made Yuuri smile as he snuggled himself closer to the warmth of Victor’s body.

“I am okay now...I think...”

Victor nodded as he slowly pulled back his leg but still holding on to Yuuri to make sure his body won’t be too exposed to the cold.

“Yuuri...we should get your coat and maybe...we could go somewhere else? ...I want to spend a little more time with you today. Maybe you know a nice place for some drinks? But if you don’t want to because you need some time for yourself then I can-”

Yuuri lifted his finger before Victor could finish his sentence and nodded.

“I like that idea...I want to spend some more time with you too.”

Victor could feel his pulse starting to beat faster as he nodded consenting, pulling Yuuri to his side as he wrapped half of his coat over Yuuri’s side and walked with him back inside to get his coat.

 

* * *

 

 

Bern, 1939

 

July

 

_20 th letter_

_28 th October 1_ _9_ _3_ _9_

_Victor, my love_

_Today I am not feeling so well. I am not sure if it as simple cold or something worse. The doctor can’t do much for me. I have been having a cough for some time already. I was asked to stay in bed most of the time. The weather at least is bad enough to make this an easy task._

_I hope you are well, I still couldn’t get my painting back and whenever I try to sketch you, I feel dissatisfied about it._

_The memory of you is burned into my heart, but it seems my hands have forgotten the softness of your figure. The beauty of your entire being._

_Not one sketch feels as if it resembles you, no matter how hard I try._

_Victor, I miss you. I wish you were here with me. My bed feels so lonely without you by my side. So cold. You were always so warm and comfortable to have by my side. I only realized how much I got used to us having slept together now that I can no longer have you by my side._

_My lovely Victor I can feel my fever getting worse._

_I will make sure to write you again as soon I feel better._

_Always yours,_

_Christopher._

to be continued...

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY!  
> They kissed! and don't judge but I love Phichit and Chris too...I think this couple is super fun and kinky so please spare me >///<
> 
> Also sorry for all the sexual tension in this chapter, but I kind of couldn’t help myself...it was time to get to the good stuff *grins* 
> 
> Next chapter will take me some more time, but I hope to see you there again <3

**Author's Note:**

> If you have the time and liked this story, kudos and comments are appreciated because if I am super honest speaking, comments really give me so much motivation and I'd be really happy to know what you think of it, even if it just a *thumps up* comment XD 
> 
> <3 <3 <3 <3


End file.
